Fighting
by Typerer13
Summary: Thanks to my cousin Robert for the help. The title sucks, but the story is awesome. I garuntee it! Zutara and Tokka. Rated t for violence and language


Iroh's POV

In my opinion, these children are like a pack of wolfbears. They have the hunters (Mai and Ty-Lee), the warriors (Suki, Sokka, and Toph), the planner (Aang), and the alphas (Katara and Zuko). (A/N: Okay… so the reason Aang isn't an alpha is because he's a bit withheld on his opinions and a good leader is always straightforward with what they think.). As I watched from my sitting place next to Paku and Gram-Gram, Aang walked back into the hut with a bouquet of flowers. They were white in the center and slowly got darker until the very tips were a deep, rich, royal purple. He walked over to Katara.

"You look very pretty today" he said, handing her the flowers. Zuko snorted, shaking out his shaggy raven hair while Katara blushed.

"Um… Thanks Aang." She said. I knew that this young waterbender had knowledge of Aang's feelings for her, but it looked like she wasn't able reciprocate them (Reciprocate: To give or feel in return.). Zuko snorted again.

"What's next?" Zuko started, "Are you going to take those flowers and braid them into her hair while she tells you about her love life? Oh! Then after that you and the rest of the girls can discuss which of the boys you'd rather date! Maybe even share who your first kiss was!" Zuko then smirked. "Or, in Aang and Toph's case, who they want it to be." Katara giggled while Aang turned beet red and Toph just smiled.

"Already had mine, Zu-Zu. Sorry to disappoint." Toph said in a bored tone. "Twinkletoes is the only one who hasn't lip locked." Aang turned redder and redder, until his tattoo stood out like a Badgermole in a family of Saber tooth Mooselions. Zuko walked over to Katara, imitating Aang.

"Alright, Katara, tell Aangy all about your problems." He said in a slight lisp. Katara leaned against him dramatically. "Oh Aang you have to help me! I'm so confused!" She sighed while everyone else, except for Aang and Mai, laughed. She continued, " I want people to notice me but I don't know how!" she fake cried. Toph was pounding the floor and laughing heartily, while Sokka rolled around next to her, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Mm-Hmm I know that feeling sister! What you got to do is walking to the place confident. Remember sister, strut it! Be Fierce! Be Fierce!" Zuko said the last line with a toss of his head and a snap. Katara hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Aang! What would we do without your advice!" she said, rolling her eyes. Before Zuko could reply, a very angry looking Mai tackled Katara. The to began to fight, but nobody knew why. Suddenly, one of Mai's many daggers flew past Sokka, barely missing his topknot. Suki turned to glare at the girls.

"Don't throw daggers at my boyfriend!" She yelled, so angry she forgot that Sokka had dumped her.

Kicking mud at the offending fighters, the mud missed and landed on Ty-Lee, who whirled around to glare at Toph.

"What the hell, Toph? I didn't do shit to you!" Ty-Lee yelled. Toph, already in a bad mood because Suki and Sokka had supposedly broken up, used earth bending to throw Suki and Ty-Lee into the ocean, following close behind. The moment the last girl entered the water, the fight was on. The remaining six watched on until Zuko noticed the way Aang was watching Katara. My nephew grabbed the Avatar, pinning him against the wall next to us.

"Katara is mine." Zuko growled.

"You wish." Aang growled back. Sokka heard the exchange and snarled at the two.

"Neither of you is setting a hand on my little sister." Sokka said pulling out his sword. Zuko and Aang spoke at the same time.

"I could say the same. Toph is the closest thing I have to a sister." Aang.

"Hands off Toph, then." Zuko . The third fight was on. My older companions and I sat and watched in an amused silence.

"It is funny because every fight could be stopped if each participant knew who the one they were fighting for was fighting for." Gram-Gram said. Paku and I nodded. Paku looked over at me.

"Do you want to do something about this?" he asked. I looked back at the fighting.

"No, It's rather interesting." I replied. Suddenly I smiled. "_Everybody was Kung-Fu Fighting…"_

"_Them benders fast as lightning."_ Added Gram.

"_Sokka was a little bit frightening" _Sang Paku.

"_The way he fought with expert timing." _ I sang again. Gram-Gram opened her mouth, then paused, furrowing her brow.

"D***, forgot the rest." She said. I had as well, and judging by the look on Paku's face, he had too.

" D*** our senility" Paku murmured. We all laughed at that.

"Monkeyfeathers! That hurts!" Aang yelled. Zuko had just punched him in the face. Sokka ran up to grab my nephew from behind, kneeing his back. Zuko threw his elbow back landing a solid blow to the water tribesman's gut. He turned once again to the young monk.

"Alright listen up you bald-headed pacifist. Katara. Is. MINE!" Aang just glared sullenly back. Unnoticed to the boys Katara and Mai had stopped fighting. Katara stood there with a shell-shocked expression while Mai just smirked.

"Well it's about time Zuko. Katara was starting to whip my $$. Literally. Those water whips hurt." Mai said indifferently (so, in her normal tone).

"HELP!" Suki screamed. Everyone looked to where the three girls are. Suki and Ty-Lee were looking around the water in fear. Suki looked up and met my eyes, and I understood immediately. Toph went under.

She never came back up.

"TOPH!" Sokka shouted.

_Sokka's POV_

"TOPH!" Oh, god. Oh. God. No! I ran towards a dark green shape I saw in the water.  
when I got to it, I saw that the shape was Toph lying motionless and facedown in the water. I flipped her over and carried her to shore. When I got there I laid her on her side and watched as Katara bended the water out of her lungs. Even after it was all out, Toph wasn't breathing. I sat there and used CPR on her for two minutes straight. Nothing. I cupped her beautiful, pale face in both of my hands.

"Toph, please. I love you too much for you to leave me. Come back." I said, tears streaming down my face. I tried one last time. Pump the chest, one, two, and three. Plug nose, blow into mouth. Suddenly, just as I pulled away, Toph's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Toph! Thank god!" I said. I grabbed her and yanked her against my chest, rocking back and forth as I stroked her hair. She gripped me with as much strength as she could, saying sorry over and over again. I pulled away, once again cupping her face. I stared into her sightless eyes. Impulse took over and I did what I've wanted to do for a very long time. I pulled her forward and kissed her. My heart soared when she kissed back. When I pulled away for air, I rested my forehead on hers, closing my eyes.

"Never leave again." I said, opening my eyes. She almost seemed to look right back at me.

"Never." She agreed. "Love you too, Snoozles." She said sounding like the Toph I love.

Two years later. Author's Point of View.

Ember Island is said to reveal who you really are. It is believed to be able to untangle even the most intricate web of lies. That proved true for a group of teens that stayed there a couple years previously. A fight, a song, and a near-death experience brought about love, harmony, and happiness for the Gaang. Then they all lived happily ever after. Except for Suki, who, driven mad by her ex-boyfriend rejection, is now living with Azula in the Four Nations Asylum.

**END!**

(A/N: The pairings were; ZukoxKatara, TophxSokka, MaixNobody, and Ty-LeexAang.)


End file.
